robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Charred Man
WeirdHello there. I am Michael Andreus, and I have a story to share with you. This isn't some sort of fancy romance or cliche horror story with an ending like 'LOOK BEHIND YOU!'. No no no, this is a story about my past experiences with a player acting very strangely on a Roblox server. Here is my story: I had joined Roblox on 14/1/2017. My account was called potato2487, and I wanted to make some friends on the site and play with them. When I went on the front page, I clicked on a game called 'Content Deleted' and played it. It was some sort of 'generator' that created something called 'Robux'. I thought the game was good, but I left the game and proceeded to the next one. I saw another game called 'Work At A Pizza Place' and it seemed promising, so I played it. I had 3 hours of fun and I was really enjoying myself. I had made 2 friends. One's called dealershipguy08 and the other was angrybird3610. I was having a nice chat with them, when a player named 'Charred_Man' walked towards us. His avatar was all black, except from the fact that he has default clothing on, which made him look weird. He said to us things like 'Join my game' and 'Friend me'. I refused, so he left the game. But just before he left the game, he said 'I told you to join. I told you to friend me. You didn't. Now you will pay.' I thought he was some troll trying to get some attention out of me, so I ignored him. The next day, I went on Roblox again and tried to play 'Work At A Pizza Place' again, but it kept saying 'Access is Denied'. I was creeped out by this, when I suddenly remembered that Roblox doesn't work on Internet Explorer, so I booted up Chro me and played 'Work At A Pizza Place' there. I was playing for a bit, when I got a notification. I closed the game tab, so I could see what it was. Charred_Man, the guy I had encountered earlier, was following me. I was pretty annoyed to see that he was following me, since I still thought he was a troll. So I clicked on his game because I was curious. It was called 'Lost'. I clicked play and loaded into the game. There was this forest with a body covered in blood in the middle. I quit the game after looking everywhere on the game but found nothing else interesting except from a skeleton sitting on a rock. I unfriended my 2 friends since they were being a bit mean to me on 'Work At A Pizza Place', and created a new account called 'efsane54546'. Weirdly enough, Charred_Black is following my new account as well, but I don't really care, since I just obtained a free follower. His profile: https://www.roblox.com/users/740062803/profile ___________________________________________________________________________________ I hope you guys liked the story I created. I didn't know how long I was to make the story, so I made a short one. -Sincerely, SalmonManiac Category:Users Category:Marked for Review